


Страх

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Война. Япония помнил Войну отчетливо, в мельчайших деталях. И свой союз с Германией и Италией, и их падение. Своего падения Кику не помнил, но это вовсе не значило, что его не было.Вдохновлено песней Канцлера Ги - «Романс Ротгера Вальдеса»





	Страх

Кику спал, но даже во сне ужасная пульсирующая боль не оставляла его тело. Рука умертвия – грязная, оборванная, с омерзительными желтыми ногтями – тянулась к Японии, и волны боли чередовались с волнами отвращения. Страха не было. Кику разучился бояться, или это ему тоже только снилось? Рука умертвия распорола тело Японии от горла к паху одним небрежным движением, а после зарылась в его внутренние органы. Кажется, рука вырвала что-то из его тела и унесла во тьму, из которой тут же послышалось жадное чавканье. Как ни странно, боль ушла, осталось лишь отстраненное созерцание тьмы вокруг и понимание, что это ещё не смерть.

Кику открыл глаза, изумившись про себя, когда он успел их закрыть. Яркий солнечный свет, струившийся из окна, резал глаза не хуже ножа. Японии внезапно захотелось ослепнуть или вернуться во тьму, к умертвию. Последние остатки сна рассеялись, когда пришло осознание: чавканье ему не снилось. Ещё пара секунд понадобилась Японии, чтобы сообразить, что он находится в больнице, а возле его койки сидит Америка и с аппетитом уплетает яблоко. Кику попытался пошевелиться, но тело отказалось слушаться его. Зато Америка обратил внимание на пациента.

– А, Япония, ты очнулся! Долго же ты тут валялся без сознания, между прочим! Я уже начал волноваться, что отделал тебя слишком сильно!

Америка всё говорил и говорил, но Кику перестал слушать, это требовало слишком больших усилий. Теперь ему хотелось вспомнить, но память подводила его, возможно, впервые в жизни и именно тогда, когда она была так необходима. Воспоминания последних лет сплелись с кошмарными снами и также, как и сны поутру, оставили лишь смутный отпечаток в сознании Кику. Пытаясь распутать клубок невнятных образов, Япония вновь погрузился в сон. Теперь в нем не было никого и ничего, только тягучая, вязкая «вода», в которой медленно утопало ставшее теперь непослушным тело.

Во второй раз Кику очнулся посреди ночи, чему был очень рад. По крайней мере, солнечный свет не резал ему глаза. Тело его ныло от навязчивой боли, что говорило лишь об одном – он ещё жив. Не самая приятная новость. Америка всё ещё находился в его палате – спал в кресле для посетителей, приглушенно бормоча что-то сквозь сон. По правде сказать, Япония предпочел бы полное одиночество, но и такой вариант его устраивал. Теперь воспоминания последних лет были более четкими, хоть и разрозненными, и Кику понадобится максимальная концентрация, чтобы собрать всю картину целиком. Без посторонней помощи.

Война. Япония помнил Войну отчетливо, в мельчайших деталях. И свой союз с Германией и Италией, и их падение. Своего падения Кику не помнил, но это вовсе не значило, что его не было. А ещё Кику забыл, почему он принял именно эту сторону. У него была причина, веская настолько, что он закрыл глаза на то, как мало азиаты похожи на арийцев, и на то, что же его ждало в случае победы.

Поток мыслей Японии прервал проснувшийся Америка.

– Ты снова в сознании... – сонно протянул он. В таком состоянии Америка был не слишком болтлив, что несомненно радовало Кику.

– Где я? – Вопрос не требовал ответа, он даже не стремился быть озвученным, но всё же лучше, чем молчание.

– Ты в Штатах.

– Я в плену? – Кику не произнес – прошептал, да так, что сам чудом расслышал свои слова. Странно, и куда делся голос.

Америка лишь улыбнулся.

– Нет, я тебя спас, а теперь лечу.

Почему-то Кику слабо верилось в эти слова.

***

Несколько следующих недель Кику провел в больнице. Америка больше не навещал его, что было невероятно любезно с его стороны. В день выписки – хотя Япония совершенно не чувствовал себя здоровым – за ним явилось "такси", и два услужливых юноши очень настоятельно рекомендовали ехать в нем. Впрочем, Кику всё равно было некуда идти – в чужой стране, в незнакомом городе.

Машина довезла его прямо до особняка Америки, а юноши проводили до гостевого домика, проследив, чтобы Кику ненароком не навернулся по дороге. Спальня, приготовленная специально для него, оказалась аскетичной и чистой. Тумбочка с настольной лампой, кровать, шкаф и книжная полка. Об уюте говорить не приходилось. Но дело было не в этом, а в том, что на кровати лежал белоснежный китель. Тот самый. Хотя нет, не тот. Возможно, память и начала подводить Кику, но то, что его китель был разорван в клочья и восстановлению не подлежал, он помнил отчетливо. Япония провел ладонью по рукаву. И впрямь, ткань другая. Похожая – но другая. К кителю прилагалась записка – приглашение на праздничный ужин в честь его, Японии, выздоровления. Сломанные ребра тут же отозвались болью, спеша сообщить, что автор письма погорячился.

***

Сам особняк аскетизмом не отличался, здесь было всё: и винтовые лестницы, и картины в дорогих рамах, и тяжелые шторы, и сотни безделушек, украшавших полки. Впрочем, времени осмотреться Кику не дали. Америка налетел на него с объятиями, криками восторга и какой-то невразумительной болтовней о всеобщем счастье и сразу же провел в гостиную. Англия – Артур Кёркленд – удобно расположился на широком диване, вертя в руке бокал с чем-то явно алкогольным. Америка унесся так же внезапно, как и появился, оставив их наедине. Пульсирующая боль во всем теле вернулась, но раны, похоже, остались закрыты.

– Добрый вечер.

Англия говорил тихо, но отчетливо, и отчего-то улыбался. Впрочем, у победителей всегда найдутся поводы для улыбок.

– Добрый, – Кику поклонился так низко, как позволяло всё ещё непослушное тело. – Приятно видеть вас сегодня.

– Ты хотел сказать, приятно знать, что я не оставлю тебя на растерзание этого счастливого идиота? – Артур хмыкнул и сделал солидный глоток из бокала. – Присаживайся.

Япония сел в ближайшее кресло, но расслабиться не смог. Он запоздало подумал о том, что не возразил на первую реплику Англии. В конце концов, отзываться так о хозяине дома невежливо, даже если это чистая правда. А ещё на него внезапно нахлынули воспоминания, должно быть, оттого, что Артур пах морем – пожалуй, самым родным запахом для Кику. Цепь ассоциаций очень быстро увела его к Германии и Италии.

– Они живы.

Япония вздрогнул. Удивительно, как быстро он погрузился в свой внутренний мир, совершенно забыв о внешнем.

– Что, простите?

– Твои союзники живы, это всё, что тебе следует знать о них сейчас, – милостиво уточнил Англия. На секунду Кику показалось, что его тело вновь подвело его, выдав мысли, но, заглянув в глаза Артура, он понял – это не так. А ещё Япония понял, что каждое его слово, каждый жест сейчас оцениваются и рассматриваются со всех сторон. Впрочем, так было всегда, а значит, ничего не изменилось.

– Англия-сан, могу я узнать: стоит ли мне радоваться или огорчаться этим новостям?

Англия благодушно улыбнулся и отставил опустевший бокал в сторону.

– О, да ты, оказывается, проницателен. Тебе стоит беспокоиться о себе, а не о них. Это, кстати, был совет. Бесплатный. Сегодня я щедр. И да, называй меня Артур, просто Артур. И давай без этих твоих странных приставок, что бы они ни значили.

Кику не был уверен, какой именно реакции ждал, но явно не такой. Глубоко вздохнув, он погрузился в размышления. Память всё ещё отказывала ему в ответе на вопрос, зачем же он принял ту сторону. Отчего-то рядом с Англией – Артуром – это казалось особенно нелогично. Впрочем, собеседник не дал возможности Японии думать над этим слишком долго.

– В своё время мне было приятно учить тебя. А вот испытать твои успехи в бою – удовольствие ниже среднего.

Скрыть улыбку было трудно, но Кику всё же это удалось.

– Я был хорошим учеником?

– Пожалуй, даже слишком, – хмыкнул Англия, прежде чем налить себе очередную порцию того самого, алкогольного чего-то. На секунду Кику захотелось остановить Артура, но он быстро передумал. В конце концов, Япония и так слишком дорого расплатился за то, что полез в европейские дела.

– Ты не в гостях здесь и не в отпуске, надеюсь, ты это понимаешь. И твоё затянувшееся молчание может не понравиться Альфреду.

В словах Англии слышалась насмешка, но Кику не мог понять, над чем именно смеется этот человек.

– Шучу, – хмыкнул Артур. – Я ведь вырастил мальчишку великодушным.

– Пожалуй, даже слишком, – отозвался Япония, и они оба негромко и сухо рассмеялись. Секунду спустя Кику вновь заговорил. – Мне ведь не позволят умереть и не отпустят?

Он не столько спрашивал, сколько уточнял вполне очевидное. Япония должен был сказать это, чтобы осознать в полной мере, понять и перестать сопротивляться. Англия печально покачал головой, погрузившись в свои воспоминания.

– Альфред никогда не выкидывал свои игрушки, даже сломанные. А к солдатикам у него особая страсть. – Помолчав немного, Артур добавил: – Хочешь ещё совет? Впрочем, неважно, я всё равно скажу. Напейся сегодня. Это не поможет, но, по крайней мере, завтра ты будешь думать о похмелье, а не о своем нынешнем положении.

Их разговор был прерван появлением Америки собственной персоной. В руках он нес бутылку шампанского и пару бокалов.

– Будем праздновать! Арти, как всегда, лакает свой виски, но ты просто обязан это попробовать! – объявил мальчишка и всучил Кику один из бокалов. Краем глаза Япония успел заметить, как перекосило Артура от пренебрежительного сокращения его имени. Тем временем Америка открыл шампанское и разлил его по бокалам.

– За победу, – провозгласил Америка, поднимая бокал.

– Альфред. Постыдился бы, – одернул его Артур и тут же сам поднял бокал. – За окончание войны.

Америка одарил его недоуменным взглядом, словно и правда не чувствовал собственной бестактности. Но потом взглянул на Японию и понимающе закивал. Кику не сдержал тяжелого вздоха, представив, во что превратится этот вечер, да и вся его жизнь.

***

Как Япония и предполагал, за ужином его неустанно тыкали носом в поражение и в выбор неправильной стороны. Должно быть, Кику вскоре перестал бы обращать внимание на словно случайные слова Америки, если бы Англия не подчеркивал так настойчиво их неуместность. Япония даже подумал, что они всё это отрепетировали заранее, но потом отбросил эту мысль. Кроме того, Кику решил воспользоваться советом Артура и был уже изрядно пьян к окончанию ужина. Сам Артур, видимо, тоже воспользовался своим же советом, так как, в отличие от Японии, не мог даже стоять на ногах. Америка как умел бережно перетащил старшего родственника на диван и укрыл пледом, а потом обратился к Кику:

– Он проспит до утра, даже если я закачу в этой комнате вечеринку. Так что пошли отсюда, найдем занятие повеселее, чем наблюдение за ним. О, кстати! У меня есть отличный музей военных трофеев, уверен – тебе понравится.

Кику в этом усомнился, но благоразумно промолчал. Доморощенный музей Америки и впрямь впечатлял: пестрил всевозможным оружием, видимо, конфискованным у врага, безделушками, открытками и фотографиями, привезенными из разных концов света. Америка тут же начал вещать, оказывается, у него была история о каждом экспонате, а о некоторых и не одна. Но Японию сразу же безотчетно потянуло в конец комнаты, где под стеклянным колпаком на красном бархате лежала... его катана.

Кику судорожно сглотнул, почувствовав, что стремительно трезвеет. Его катана. Что она делала здесь? И как вообще сюда попала? Впрочем, ответ был очевиден. Япония прикрыл глаза и коснулся холодного стекла. Он мог поклясться, что оружие изнывало без человеческого тепла и звало его.

– А-а-а... Я вижу, ты нашел её. – Америка фамильярно похлопал Кику по спине и приобнял. – Прекрасная вещь, одна из лучших тут. Я рад, что получил её.

– Америка-сан, – голос Японии дрогнул, но лишь на секунду, – такое оружие не должно храниться взаперти. Оно зачахнет, если не брать его в руки, не использовать. Пожалуйста, прошу вас, не храните его в этой стеклянной тюрьме!

Америка улыбнулся. Широко и искренне, как умеет только он. И Кику даже показалось, что всё будет хорошо.

– Я рад, что ты заговорил об этом. Знаешь, я тоже верю, что такое оружие не должно пылиться на полке, именно поэтому я верну её тебе.

Япония задохнулся от восторга.

– Вернете?

– Ну как верну, я буду давать тебе её на время войны. Если мне понадобится твоя помощь, разумеется. Это ведь мой трофей! Ну, ты же сам всё прекрасно понимаешь! А теперь пошли, я хочу показать тебе ещё кое-что. Артур-жмот не захотел мне отдать пистолет, отнятый у Людвига, но я сделал точную копию. Ты обязан это видеть!

Америка потянул Кику за руку, куда-то в сторону от катаны. Япония даже не обратил внимания, куда. Теперь он вспомнил, почему выбрал именно ту сторону. В конце концов, он никогда не боялся смерти по-настоящему, а вот жизнь имела привычку доводить его до отчаяния.


End file.
